meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Denny60643
Denny60643's Talk Page I don't know anything about snakes or farming. You could ask from other users who have some experience. :\ [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but Wolves Wiki didn't really pick up. I don't knwo what you mean by Shakes. Can I have a link to you wiki so I can see what you mean?Aniju Aura 17:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Snakes Wiki Here it is http://snake.wikia.com/ It looks like you have no administrators there. So if you work on the article and make them look nice all you have to do is you to Adoption Center and you can ask for the wiki and become the owner. Then you can reall fix that place up but with no one who is the bureaucrat not much can be done but adding to the articles. Aniju Aura 17:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cruise Whiskers Did Cruise realy die? If so, what did she die of? Meerkats123 15:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 She was last seen in November 2007 and may have join an other group maybe.Denny60643 October 3,2010 But, she reapeared in a new group. She's not dead! Meerkats123 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I agree that she is alive in another group maybe the dominant female.Denny60643 October 3,2010(UTC) She's alive in Baobab! Meerkats123 16:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What is the Baobab up to as of 2010 and next year? Denny60643 October 3,2010 Hawkeye died in April Cruise has been dominant since then. They are not a wild group. They are a KMP group.What do you mean by next year? Meerkats123 17:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Denny60643 I mean in 2011 October 3,2010 (UTC) Denny60643 I won't know about 2011 until that time comes! Meerkats123 18:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hector Dire Doring Can you make an article for Hector Dire Doring? Meerkats123 19:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hector Dire Doring Can you make an article for Hector Dire Doring? I wish I could but I don't know anything about him .Denny60643 10/3/10 Sunday 2:09 pm What about VWM137 Whiskers? Meerkats123 19:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I don't know anything about VWM137 eather although I wolud like to.Denny60643 October 3,2010 See Whiskers History for info. It is under Group Histories.When you get to the page, be sure to look under the year 2009.There is even a picture of him in the Whiskers gallary. Meerkats123 20:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hello I notice you put a bit of your opinion in some articles you have edited. That is for blogs because we used only facts in articles. We also don't say "I" in any article because veiwers don't know who "I" is and most of the old articles are pretty much done. And we give the meerkat the name of the group they were born in so don't which Kinkaju Whiskers to Kinkaju Starsky. She was born in the Whiskers. I have been fixing up the articles and notice these. If you need help you can ask me or Miss Sophie since you are new. But I think you're get the hang of this place soon. And Winnie's litter-mates were Mika and Oskar. Sir Rock 07:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Denny the meerkat gets its "surname" by the mob it is given birth to. The meerkat might leave that mob but that doesn't affect its "surname". [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link and I'll check it out.Sir Rock 08:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, you didn't know then. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dogs & Cats Famon Wiki Come join Dogs & Cats Famon Wiki. You can write stories about your pets. Meerkats123 00:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 You do know we have the Featured Article Nominations which is for the best of the article we have here. We don't really need a Page Contest because we have the Featured Articles. You can nominant an article if you like and it can become a featured article.Aniju Aura 02:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It would be a cool contest although it lasts for too long. It's nearly 10 months. Can't we shorten it a bit? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC)